


True Anchor

by TotallyT



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anchors, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyT/pseuds/TotallyT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life changes for best friends Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski when Scott is bitten by a werewolf. As Scott tries to understand how to control his urges, with the help of Derek Hale, his friendship with Stiles is slowly slipping away. When Scott loses control during a full moon he realizes that Stiles is the reason...that Stiles is his anchor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 101

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:  
> I had deleted the original story and reloaded it.

(Stiles’s POV)  
I couldn’t believe my luck with all the boring crap going on in this town and now all of a sudden there’s a dead body. This is so cool…well not that someone being dead is cool more like it’s exciting kind of cool. I totally have to tell Scott about this. I tried to call the dopey eyed idiot but he wouldn’t answer so I decided to just go over his house and tell him.  
I quickly get into my jeep and drive over to Scott’s house. I park my jeep in his driveway and walk towards the house. Now any normal person would knock on the front door, but not me. Ever since I was younger and Scott and I would sneak into each other’s room through the window. It sort of became a habit of ours that makes our friendship that more enjoyable.  
Scott’s house is two stories high and his room is on the second floor, so it takes me a while get a grip on the column and get onto the ledge. I walk on the ledge close to Scott’s window and end up slipping off, plummeting to ground. Luckily for me Scott is neglectful of cleaning the gutters and some kind of rope, or maybe plant vine wraps around my feet saving my life.  
Once I recovered from the fall, and was greeted by my best friend with a bat in his hand, likely ready to attack me if needed. And he starts to scream so I scream and we continue this for a while before feeling ridicules.  
“Stiles what the hell are you doing?” Scott yells.  
“You weren’t answering your phone,” I reply. “Why do you have a bat?”  
“I thought you were a predator!”  
“A pre…” I exasperate. Sometimes my best friend is a real idiot, no wonder he needs me in his life. “I…look I know it’s late but you’ve got to hear this. I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatched called, they’re bringing in every officer from the Beacon Hills department and even the state police.”  
“For what?”  
“Two joggers found a body in the woods.” The blood starts rushing to my head and I was beginning to feel woozy so I untied myself from the vine and fall to the ground.  
“A dead body?” Scott asks idiotically.  
I stand up, recovering from the fall. “No a body of water; yes a dead body.”  
I hop over the railing to get closer to Scott and I must say he actually smells really nice. Maybe it’s his body wash or deodorant or his toothpaste. “You mean like murder?”  
“No one knows yet,” I reply. “Just that it was a girl, probably in her twenties.”  
“Hold on, if they found the body then what are they looking for?”  
“That’s the best part,” I beam. “They only found half. We’re going.”  
“Fine,” Scott caves. “Why do I let you talk me into these things?”  
“Because you love me.”  
“And I’m starting to regret that.”  
My heart literally flutters with Scott’s admitting that he loves me, even though I know he only means it in a brotherly way. Even though we have been as close as brothers for many years now, I couldn’t stop myself from fall for my best friend. I think the feelings came last year when we started freshmen year and it was a whole new ball game with us both promising to be together forever no matter what. We made that promise because usually in high school is when friends fall apart and I don’t think I can handle losing Scott to high school life.

\-------------------------------------------------

We pull up to the woods sign that reads ‘Beacon Hills Preserve, No Entry After Dark’. Honestly they should have known better than to trust many people, especially teenagers to fall the rules of a measly sign. And the demand of not wanting people to go in after dark just makes us want to go in even more, especially after dark, like right now.  
“We’re seriously doing this?” Scott asks as we get out my jeep.  
“You’re the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town,” I counter.  
“I was trying to get a good night sleep before practice tomorrow,” he replies.  
“Right,” I chuckle as we begin walking through the woods. “Cause sitting on the bench is so much effort.”  
“No,” Scott says. “Because I’m playing this year, in fact I’m making first line.”  
“Ah, that’s the spirit. Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetic and unrealistic one.”  
I know that I should be more supportive when it comes to Scott’s goals but he truly sucks at lacrosse. Not as bad as me but he is still pretty bad.  
“Just out of curiosity,” Scott changes the subject. “Which half of the body are we looking for?”  
“Huh, I didn’t even think about that.”  
“And what if whoever killed the body is still out here?” Scott jokes.  
“Also something I didn’t think about.” I know that Scott just wanted to get to me and it was kind of working too but I know that if the killer was coming after us we would do anything to protect each other from anything.  
We begin to climb a slanted hill. “This is comforting to know that you planned this out with your usual attention to detail,” Scott says sarcastically as we make it up the hill. “Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?”  
I was about to respond to his statement as Scott shakes his inhaler but saw the flashlights of officers and quickly dive to the ground with Scott doing the same. The officers were searching the area with hound dogs and it was the most exciting thing to see.  
“Let’s go,” I get up and run in the direction just above the police.  
“Stiles!” Scott calls out. “Wait up, Stiles.”  
I keep running with so much adrenaline in my system from the excitement of founding the other half of the body. I had to ignore Scott’s calls because knowing him, he will try to talk me out of this and demand we go home. I’m not going to let that happen so I keep running and searching. I look behind me just to make sure I didn’t lose Scott and as my luck turns out, he’s not anywhere near me. To make matters worse when I look ahead there’s a dog barking at me. I fell to the ground slowly inching away from the canine and the officer holding him.  
“Stay right there!” the officer demands.  
“Hang on, hang one,” a familiar voice says. “This little delinquent belongs to me.”  
With all the rotten luck I have, I’m not surprise that I was caught and by my father—Sheriff Stilinski—at that. I get off the ground trying to shield myself from the blinding light that was still shining in my face from the other officer.  
“Dad, how are you doing?” I ask smoothly.  
“So, do you listening in on all my phone calls?” he ignores my question.  
“No,” I sigh. “Well not the boring ones.”  
“Where’s your usual partner in crime?” he asks.  
“Who Scott?” I ask dumbly. “Scott’s home; said he wanted to get a good night sleep for school tomorrow. Just me…in the woods…alone.”  
Dad looks at me with a knowing look because let’s face it, I’m a terrible liar. I can talk a million words per second but when it comes to lying, I can barely form a sentence.  
“Scott you out there?” he calls out. “Scott!” He walks over and grabs me by the back of my collar, dragging me away. “Well young man, I’m going to walk you back to your car and you and I are going to have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy.”  
As my father drags me away and talks about how irresponsible and reckless I was being, the only thing that I was thinking about is Scott. I feel so guilty right now because it’s dark and he’s alone and what if he gets hurt. If something happens to Scott I will blame myself for the rest of my life. I’m so stupid and the worst part is that he has asthma. At least he has his inhaler with him.  
As I was driving home, my nerves were getting the best of me and I really wanted to go back and find Scott, but my dad will be angrier that I lied to him. Then my phone buzz and it’s a text from Scott saying that he’s okay but was attacked by some animal. My worrying wasn’t letting up now and I wanted to go back but he texted that he was fine, ‘it was only a bite’, and that he will see me tomorrow at school. I sighed starting to hate myself for getting Scott hurt and I will try to do whatever it takes to make this up to him. 

\-------------------------------------------------

“Okay let’s see this thing,” I say eagerly to Scott. I had arrived at school and waited for about five minutes before Scott walks towards me. He really needs something better than a bike.  
Scott lifted up his shirt and there was a wound covered with a white gauze and tape. I wouldn’t have thought that it was real if it wasn’t for the small blood stains that seeped through. Curiosity got the best of me and I went to touch the wound, and Scott quickly jumps away hissing.  
“Whoa,” I say.  
“It was too dark to see, but I think it was a wolf.” Scott grabs his bag and we make our way to the front doors.  
“A wolf bit you?” I doubt. When it came to academics my best friend was not the brightest.  
“Uh huh.”  
“Not a chance,” I reply.  
“I heard a wolf howling,” he states.  
“No you didn’t,” I counter.  
“What do you mean ‘No I didn’t’?” Scott asks. “How do you know what I heard?”  
“Because California doesn’t have wolves,” I chuckle. “In like sixty years.”  
“Really?” Scott gives a cute confused look that makes me want to do unholy things to him. His confusion was just so sexy that sometimes I don’t know what to do with myself.  
“Yes really,” I tell him. “There’s no wolves in California.”  
Scott shook his head. “Well if you don’t believe me about the wolf than you’re diffidently not going to believe me when I tell you that I found the body.”  
“What…” I was shocked. “Are you kidding me?”  
“I wish,” he says. “I’m going to have nightmares for a month.”  
“That is freaking awesome. I mean this is the best thing to happen to this town since…” I see my former crush Lydia walking towards us. “Since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey Lydia.” She walks passed me without much of a glance. “You look like…you’re going to ignore me.” I glance at Scott. “You’re the cause of this you know.”  
“Uh huh,” Scott smirks.  
“Dragging me down in your nerd depths.”  
“Uh huh.”  
“I’m a nerd by association. Like scarlet nerdied by you.”  
We walk into the building, heading towards our lockers when I start to think about my love for Scott and former love for Lydia. I say former because ever since I met her in kindergarten, I believed that I was in love with her, but I realized in eighth grade that it was never going to happen. I think subconsciously I always loved Scott when I meet him in third grade but Lydia was more of an escape goat to keep my heterosexual life on track. Don’t get me wrong Lydia is smart, beautiful, funny, and occasionally nice, but Scott is more for me. In order for me to keep my love for Scott a secret I keep up the charade that I’m still infatuated by Lydia. One day, hopefully I won’t have to be afraid to tell Scott the truth but I don’t want to damage our friendship, so for now I’ll keep pretending to love Lydia.

\-------------------------------------------------

Scott and I go to our English class and the teacher begins to talk about the dead body that was found; news travels fast in a small town. He goes on to say that we shouldn’t dwell on the matter and focus on class. His mention of the body had me and Scott smirking at each other; than he goes on to say that there is a suspect in custody, which confuses both me and Scott.  
I go on and look at the syllabus that the teacher had on each of our desks ignoring everything else until the vice principal walks in with a girl. She had long black curled hair, pale skin, and a thin figure. The vice principal introduces her as Allison Argent, but I didn’t care about giving her a second glance unlike the other horny heterosexual males in the class. I glance at Scott to see if he fits in with that category and sure enough Scott is following her every move as she takes a sit behind him. I usually get a little jealous when Scott glances at a girl but what tipped me off more this time is that he hands her a pen, and not just any pen, his pen and allowing her to see is goofy smile, which should only be meant for me.

\-------------------------------------------------

I can’t believe it; I mean I truly can’t wrap my head around what just happened. Scott freaking McCall, my best friend and secret love, has just done something I never thought would happen. He got better at lacrosse. After school we had lacrosse practice and he was a total beast. Coach Finstock placed Scott as goalie and everyone, including me, thought that he was going to do horrible but he proved us all wrong. Scott caught every single ball that went his way, except for the first one but he was distracted looking at the new girl, Allison. The best part about Scott’s new found talent of lacrosse was that he caught the ball of our best player and team captain, Jackson Whittemore. Now that was the funniest thing in the world to see, with Jackson fuming in anger.  
“I…I don’t know what it was,” Scott says as we walk in the woods to look for the dead body that he found last night. “It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball and that’s not the only weird stuff. I can hear things I shouldn’t be able to hear and smell things.”  
“Smell things,” I question. “Like what?”  
“Like the Mint Mojito gum in your pocket,” he replies.  
I scoffed and check my pockets. “I don’t even have any Mint Mojito…” And sure enough there was a single small piece of Mint Mojito in my pocket. This is freaky but I refuse to believe that this is anything to worry about; it could just be a coincidence that the gum was in my pocket and that he smelt it. “So this all started with the bite?”  
“What is this is an infection,” Scott asks. “Like my body is flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something.”  
“You know what I think I heard of this kind of infection,” I reply.  
“Are you serious?”  
“Yeah, yeah, I think it’s called lycanthropy,” I joke.  
“What’s that, is that bad?” Scott asks naively.  
“Ah yeah it’s the worst,” I keep playing along. “But only once a month.”  
“Once a month?”  
“Uh huh, on the night of a full moon,” I begin to howl like a wolf. Scott finally realizes that I was joking and playfully pushes me, beginning to search for the body again. “Hey you’re the one who said you heard a wolf howling.”  
“There can seriously be something wrong with me,” Scott exclaims.  
“I know you’re a werewolf,” I playfully growl. “Okay I’m obviously kidding but if you see me in shop class melting silver is because Friday is a full moon.”  
Scott stopped, ignoring my comments and gestured to the ground. “I could have sworn that it was right here and the deer came running and I dropped my inhaler.”  
“Maybe the killer moved the body?”  
“If he did I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are worth like eighty bucks.”  
I chuckled at his comment and looked around the woods. I was startled to see someone within walking range, staring daggers at me and Scott. I hit Scott and gesture for him to look at the person too. Scott stands beside me as the man walks towards us and then I realized who he was. I was Derek Hale.  
“What are you doing here?” Derek asks. “Huh? This is private property.”  
“Ah, sorry man we didn’t know,” I reply.  
“Yeah we were just looking for something…” Scott adds but Derek gave him an annoyed look. “But forget it um…”  
Derek throws something at Scott and he caught it. I glance at the object and saw that it was Scott’s inhaler. Derek turned around and strode away.  
“Alright man I have to get to walk,” Scott begins to walk.  
“Dude,” I push against Scott’s firm chest. “That was Derek Hale, you remember right? He’s only like a few years older than us.”  
“Remember what?”  
“His family,” I emphasize. “They all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago.”  
“Wonder what’s he’s doing back?”  
I shrugged my shoulder and was ready to leave. “Come on.”

\-------------------------------------------------

Something is seriously wrong with Scott and I need to find out what it is. I know that I was joking about the whole werewolf ordeal but maybe it’s true. I learned earlier today that the forensic evidence from the body suggested that a wolf was involved. I tried to tell Scott but he was too busy making first line. The reason why I think something is wrong with Scott is because he made first line. Literally until he got bit, Scott could barely stand up straight and now he can do flips and move swiftly and it’s not right. No one because that good and fit overnight, so maybe I wasn’t too far from the mark with my lycanthropy theory. So now I’m in my room looking up information about lycanthropy and try to find a solution to why Scott suddenly gained these abilities.  
There’s a knock on my door that startled me but I get up and it was Scott. “Get in here,” I demand. “You got to see this. I’ve been up all night reading, websites and books, all of this information.”  
“How much Adderall did you have today?” Scott asks.  
“A lot,” I answer. I know that I already have ADHD and can be super impulsive and hyper but I had to figure out Scott’s problem. “Doesn’t matter, just listen.”  
“Is this about the body and who did it?”  
“No, there still questioning people; even Derek Hale.”  
“The guy in the woods we saw yesterday,” Scott says.  
“Yes, but that’s not important, okay” I exclaim.  
“What then?”  
“Remember the joke from the other day?” I ask. “Not a joke anymore. The wolf, bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading. Do we even know why I wolf howls?”  
“Should I?”  
“It’s a signal,” I reply. “It signals its location to the rest of the pack, so if you heard wolf howling than this could be here now, maybe a whole pack of them.”  
“A whole pack of wolves?”  
“No,” I reply “Werewolves.”  
“Are you seriously wasting my time with this?” Scott gets up a little anger, ready to storm out. “You know I’m picking up Allison in an hour.”  
My heart aches at the mention of her name and the thought of Scott and Allison going out. “I saw you on the field today Scott and what you did today wasn’t just amazing but impossible.”  
“So I made a good shot,” Scott responds about to leave but I stop him.  
“You made an incredible shot. I mean the way you move, your speed and reflexives, you know that people can’t suddenly do that overnight. And there’s the vision and senses and don’t even think I don’t know you never use your inhaler anymore.”  
“Okay,” Scott yells. “I can’t think about this right now. We’ll talk tomorrow.”  
“Tomorrow, no, the full moon’s tonight!”  
“What are you trying to do?” Scott shouts. “I made first line and got a date with a girl, who wants to go out with me, everything in my life is somehow perfect so why are you trying to ruin it?”  
“I’m trying to help.” I reply hurt. He should know that I’m not trying to hurt him but only help. “You’re curse Scott and the full moon doesn’t just physically change you but also increases your bloodlust.  
“Bloodlust,” Scott glares at me.  
“Yeah, your urge to kill.”  
“I’m already feeling the urge to kill Stiles.”  
“You have to hear this,” I grabbed one of the books. “The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse. I haven’t seen anyone that raises your pulse like Allison. You have to cancel this date.”  
It killed me a little to utter those words out my mouth because I want to be the one to raise his pulse with lust. I shook this off and move over to his bag and try to search for his cellphone so that I can have the pleasure of cancelling his date with Allison for him. I got the phone ready to do the deed.  
“What are you doing?” Scott asks.  
“I’m canceling the date.”  
Once the words left my mouth Scott pushes me against the wall and demands that I give him the phone. The worse part of the whole thing is, not getting shoveled against the wall but he raises his fist ready to punch me. Scott and I have had our share of arguments as friends for many years but he has never raised a fist to intentionally hurt me. I felt tears literally ready to flow out my eyes but I don’t want him to see my cry so I try to keep it together.  
“Scott,” I whisper.  
Scott realized what he was about to do and throws down my chair instead, looking back at me confused and angry. He looked at me and I couldn’t help but avoid his gaze. “Sorry. I…I got to go and get ready for that party.” Scott makes his way towards the door but before leaving he gave me a regretful look and said sorry again.  
I know that I can’t stay angry at him but it hurt me badly but I know that it’s my fault and I pushed his buttons. I know that I want to help him because what’s happening to him is my fault and a small portion is because I don’t want him to go on a date with Allison. I pick up the chair that he knocked over and sit down as a tear rolled down my face.

\-------------------------------------------------

I told myself that I wouldn’t dread on the incident that happened between Scott and I, so I decided to go to the party. When I arrived I didn’t know whether I should go find Scott and apologize or avoid him and try to socialize with others. When I saw Scott dancing with Allison, I knew which choice to make and it was to avoid him. A couple of minutes later I was drinking some type of punch, maybe with a hint of alcohol, when Scott ran out the house looking as if he was disoriented. I chased after him but he was moving too quickly and left in his car. I noticed Allison outside watching the car drive away when Derek walks up to her. I have to go find Scott and make sure he’s okay.

\-------------------------------------------------

I don’t know how well Scott’s feeling or if he’s that okay with me barging into his room at the moment. I walk through the front door, which was wide open, and made my way up the stairs to Scott’s room. I knock on the door.  
“Go away,” Scott says through the closed door.  
“Scott, it’s me,” I reply. Scott cracks the door open slightly but not fully. “Let me in Scott, I can help.”  
“No,” Scott breathes heavily. “Listen I got to find Allison.”  
“She’s fine,” I tried to let my annoyance of him thinking about her instead of himself sink down. “I saw her get a ride home.”  
“No, I think I know who it is.”  
“Dude just let me in. We can talk.”  
“It’s Derek,” Scott reveals. “It’s Derek Hale’s the werewolf, that bite me, and killed the girl in the woods.”  
“Scott,” I slowly say. “Derek’s the one that drove Allison from the party.”  
Scott slams the door in my face and I try to open it but it was locked. I bang on the door calling out his name. I tried to busted through the door, to no avail, and then heard a roar coming from outside and knew that Scott was no longer in the house.

\-------------------------------------------------

I had no idea what Scott would have done so I drove my car to Allison’s house to make sure that she was okay and if Scott was going to do something stupid. I arrived to find that Scott wasn’t there, thank God, and that Allison was safe at her house.  
A couple of hours later I drive down the road near the woods and find Scott walking down the street, shirtless I might ask. He get into the car and rest his head against the window.  
“You want to know what actually worries me the most.” Scott says.  
“If you say Allison I’m going to punch you in the head.”  
After everything that happened and finding out that he’s a werewolf and that Derek is a werewolf, he wants to only think about Allison. I guess it could be a jealousy building up but I don’t give a crap how Allison feels about Scott because I know how I feel about him. I’m worried about his well-being and he doesn’t seem to give a crap. Allison only makes him impulsive and illogical which is good for no one at this moment in time.  
“She probably hates me now,” Scott groans.  
“I doubt that,” I sigh. “But you have to come up with a pretty amazing apology. Or you can tell her the truth about you being a werewolf.” Scott gives me an annoyed look. “Okay, maybe not. Listen, we’ll get through this even if I have to chain you up every full moon and feed you live mice. I had a boa once, I can do it.”  
Scott chuckled and it was the best thing in the world to hear his infectious laugh, and it made me smile too. This made me realize that no matter what Scott and I will always be there for each other no matter how many times we argue and mess up. He will always be there for me, maybe not as a lover, but always my best friend until the end.


	2. 102

(Scott’s POV)  
“I can’t control it Stiles,” I told my best friend. “It’s happening.”  
“What?” he said. “Right here, now?”  
Stiles told me to hurry up and we head towards the locker room. My fangs were showing and my eyes were glowing because of fucking Jackson. He taunts me every chance he gets, especially at lacrosse practice and I just lost control this time. I got angry and knocked him on the ground. Now I couldn’t think about anything but anger.  
“Scott,” Stiles called out.  
“Get away from me!” I yelled.  
I was feeling feral and out of control. Stiles scooted away from me but I didn’t want him to get away, it was like my wolf felt threatened by Stiles’ movements. Stiles tried to get away but I kept close to him. I hop on top of the lockers and follow his every movement. I corner Stiles near the door when he grabs the fire distinguisher and sprays me with it.   
“Stiles,” I finally calmed down. “What happened?”  
“You tried to kill me,” Stiles said angrily. “It’s like I said before, it’s the anger. It’s a trigger.”  
“But it’s lacrosse; it’s a pretty violent game if you haven’t noticed.”  
“It’s going to be a lot more violent if you kill someone on the field,” Stiles countered. “You can’t play Saturday; you have to get out the game.”  
“But I’m first line.”  
“Not anymore,” Stiles replied.

“I saw you on the field,” Derek said pinning me against the wall in my room.  
“W…what are you talking about?” I gasped.  
“You shifted in front of them,” he replied. “If they find out about you they find out about me; about all of us and it’s not just the hunters after us but everyone.”  
“They didn’t see anything I swear!”  
“And they won’t,” Derek demanded. “Because if I see you at that game on Saturday; I’m going to kill you myself.”  
Derek moved off of me and I slowly turn around to find myself now alone in my room. I tried to calm down and not because I was going to shift but because I was scared shitless. I knew that I diffidently have to not play in the game.

“Are you going to convince me not to play?”   
Stiles walks up to me. “I just hope you know what you’re going,” Stiles replied.  
I know that he means well but he doesn’t understand the pressure of having everyone to rely on him. My mom took off of work to come to the game, Lydia threatened me to play since I dislocated Jackson’s shoulder—even though he’s still playing, plus Allison and her dad were coming to watch. So I had to be at this game and I pray that nothing goes wrong.  
“If I don’t play I lose first line and Allison,” I replied.  
“Allison’s not going anywhere!” Stiles exclaimed. “And it’s just one game that you really don’t need to play.”  
“I want to play!” I retorted. “I want to be on the team and I want to go out with Allison. I want a semi freaking normal life. Do you get that?”  
“I get it,” Stiles sighed. “Just try not to worry too much when you’re out there. Or get angry or stress.”  
“Yeah I got it.”  
“Don’t think about Allison being in the stands, or that her father’s trying to kill you, or Derek who’s also trying to kill you, or the girl he killed, or anyone you might kill tonight; if I hunter don’t kill you first.” I glared at Stiles. “Sorry, I’ll stop. Good luck.”  
“Scott!” Lydia grabs me by the front of my jersey. “I just want you to remember one thing for tonight.”  
“Winning isn’t everything?”  
“Funny,” I feel her nails piercing through to my chest. “No one likes a loser.”  
The whistle blows for the start of the game and my team starts off with the ball. I was open but I guessed that my teammates didn’t noticed and when the players collided the ball fall to the ground. I went for the ball and at the same time so did Jackson, which ended in me getting knocked to the ground and him scoring the first goal. I get up and dusted myself off then looked over to the stands where Lydia and Allison were holding up a signed that said, ‘WE LUV U JACKSON’. It just fueled me that they could support the jerkoff, but what really pissed me off the most was the fact that I overheard Jackson readdressing that no one on the team is to pass me the ball. At this moment I am so freaking livid and will do whatever it takes to get back at Jackson and win this game.   
Currently we’re down by two points and I noticed that the girls were holding another sign for Jackson. The game starts and I was determined to do whatever it takes to get the ball, so when it was in the air I used any supernatural abilities I could mustered and retrieved the ball. I swoop it out the air and ran to the goal, finally scoring for the first time tonight. I must say it felt really good to hear all the people cheering for me and the fact that coach was yelling for them to pass the ball to me made me pass a smug look to Jackson. It was the final play with only a few seconds on the score board and I had the ball. I could only see red and my teeth were extended. I felt trapped surrounded by all of the opposing team players and was ready to go feral until I heard a voice—Stiles’ voice. I calmed slightly and focused on the goal throwing it towards the net when time ran out just as it made its goal.   
Everyone started to cheer and my head was ringing from all the shouting. I took off my glove and saw that my claws were lengthening. I quickly shield my hand and ran towards the locker room as the crowd made its way towards the field. I throw my helmet off and couldn’t control myself which resulted in me smashing a mirror. Then I heard a voice which I recognized but I couldn’t think straight to figure out who it was. I needed to gain control or I was going to end up hurting some innocent person but I didn’t know how. I moved over to the showering area and tried to calm myself. I cleared my mind of the anger I was feeling and thought of something happy and pleasant. The first thought that came to mind was Stiles and that idiotic smile he has and does cute freckles that cover his skin, and his affectionate laugh.  
“Hey are you okay?” the voice from earlier said. A hand touches my shoulder and I turn around realizing that it was Allison looking for me the whole time. Luckily for her I was able to calm myself down just in time. “Scott? You scared me, are you alright?”  
“Yeah sorry,” I replied. “I just got a little lightheaded.”  
“’Maybe it was the adrenaline. You were pretty amazing out there.”  
“I’m sorry for acting really weird today.”  
“I can handle weird.”  
“To be honest,” I said. “You make me really nervous.”  
“I do?”  
“I just want to make sure that I get my second chance.”  
“You already do,” she replied. “I’m just waiting on you to use it.”  
“Maybe I need to learn how to take chances.”  
“Maybe you do.”  
I slowly walk closer to Allison, leaning closer to kiss her and it finally happened. I actually got the chance to kiss the girl I’ve been crushing on for a while and it felt amazing.   
“I have to get back to my dad,” she pulled away. Allison gives me a quick peck on the cheek and walked out.   
I was completely and utterly dumbfounded from that kiss. I noticed Stiles in the room and walked over to him. For some reason he seemed annoyed and ticked off but I just couldn’t deal with that right now because I finally kissed Allison. “I kissed her.”  
“I saw,” said Stiles.  
“She kissed me.”  
“I saw that too. It’s pretty good huh?”  
“I don’t know how but I controlled it, I pulled back. Maybe I can do this, maybe it’s not that bad.”  
“Yeah,” he gives me a sad smile and nudges me on the chest. “We’ll talk later then.”  
I grabbed Stiles by the hand before he could walk away from me. “What is it Stiles?”  
“The uh medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found.”  
“And?”  
“To keep it simple—medical examiner determines killer of girl to animal not human, Derek’s human not animal, Derek not killer, Derek let out of jail.”  
“Are you kidding me?”  
“No and here’s another kick in the ass my dad revealed the identity of the dead girl and it’s Laura Hale.”  
“Hale?”  
“Derek’s sister.”


	3. Chapter 3

**(Third Person)**

_“Where are you taking me?” asked Stiles._

_“Somewhere so that we can be alone,” Scott replied._

_“We are alone.”_

_“Some place where we can be more alone.”_

_Scott grabbed ahold of Stiles’ hand and ran across the school parking lot to the location of all the school busses. Scott opened the door to one of the school busses and pulled Stiles inside with him. They walk down the bus aisle and Scott drops into a sit, pulling Stiles down with him. The two boys stare into each other’s eyes and leaned in closer together. Scott placed his lips on Stiles and the two best friends started to kiss. It was a simple kiss that sparked into a rougher kiss and Scott kissing along Stiles’ neck. Then Scott started to breathe heavily and pulled away from Stiles._

_“What’s wrong?” Stiles asked._

_“Get away,” Scott moves away from Stiles. His eyes glow yellowish-amber, claws extending, and fangs lengthening._

_“Scott?”_

_“I said get away.”_

_Stiles started to back away slowly when Scott turned around and gave him a primal look. He began to run off the bus but Scott grabbed his leg making him fall to the ground. Scott dragged Stiles down the aisle to get him closer. Stiles screamed as Scott loomed over him ready for the kill._

**(Scott’s POV)**

My body was glistening in sweat after that horrible nightmare. I don’t know if it is the bite or what but that was a totally fucked up dream. Not only did I dream about killing Stiles but also kissing him and liking it. I should probably tell him about it but leave out the sexual part.

I reach over for my phone but the battery was dead. I looked over at my alarm clock and saw that I was already running late. I put my phone on the charger, grabbed some clothes from the dresser and went into the bathroom. Forty-five minutes later I was making my way to school, and I still haven’t heard from Stiles even thought I texted him three times and even called but he didn’t answer. I was starting to worry that the dream was really a dream but I was really panicking when I was police tape around a school bus that was bloody.

Running around the entire school, I searched for my best friend to make sure that he was okay. I looked outside then inside, asking other students if they saw him but he was nowhere to be found. I felt like I was having a panic attack because I couldn’t have killed my best friend…I just couldn’t have. He is my rock, my brother, basically my everything. I leaned against a locker and my anger was building up so bad that I punched the unknown locker. I realized what I just did and walked away from the locker and bumped into someone.

“What the hell Scott?” the voice of my best friend filled my ears.

“Stiles!” I pulled him into a hug. “I’m glad that you’re okay.”

“Scott I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be okay?”

“I just thought that you were hurt. I had the strangest dream.”

“Tell me all about it.”

“Scott there’s no way that you attacked that man,” Stiles said.

“Then how come I can remember every single detail that happened?” I asked.

I told Stiles about the dream of me attacking him on a bus, altering some of the parts of us doing explicit things, and my panicking over the man that was found tattered on said bus this morning. I thought that I could control myself but the truth is I have no idea of what I’m doing and I need help. I need Derek’s help and I addressed this to Stiles.

“What makes you think that Derek can help?”

“During the full moon he was in full control,” I sighed. “I think I’m going to have to cancel the date with Allison.”

“I much as I should agree with you, I know that your first date is really important to you so you can’t cancel. We’ll figure it out.”

“Figure what out?” asked Lydia, who sat down next to me.

“Uh homework,” Stiles covered as more of the popular clique sat down at our table, Allison included.

“So I heard that they’re saying that it’s some kind of animal attack,” Danny said referring to the bus driver. “Maybe a cougar?”

“I heard mountain lion,” Jackson replied.

“A cougar is a mountain lion,” Lydia countered. “Isn’t it?”

“Who cares? The guy is probably a homeless guy who’s going to die anyway.”

“Actually I think I just found out who it is,” Stiles held out his phone for all of us to see. It was a report of the attacked man, Garrison Myers, and I realized that I knew the guy from long ago. He was the bus driver that I knew when I stayed with my dad.

“Can we talk about something a little more interesting?” Lydia asked. “Like where we’re going for tomorrow night.”

She was addressing the question to Allison, which confused me since me and her were going on a date then. I looked at Allison and it seemed that she was also not aware of us going on a double date. After some minor discussing and irritating comments from Jackson it was settled that our date was bowling. This is terrible since I suck at bowling, even though I told the others that I was great at it. My life is becoming worse and worse every single second.

I walked out into the woods to Derek’s burnt house. A policeman just drove away scared shitless from what I know had to have been Derek. I was already learning a lot from being a werewolf, like great eyesight and sense of smell, so I knew that Derek knows that I’m here.

“I know you can hear me,” I said standing outside the house. “I need your help.”

I stood by the door and waited until Derek opened the door and walked outside. “What do you want?”

“I think I did something last night,” I sighed. “I had a dream that someone got hurt and as it turns out that part of the dream probably happened.”

“You think you attacked the driver?”

“Did you see what I did last night?”

“No.”

“Can you at least tell me the truth; am I going to hurt someone?”

“Yes.”

“Can I kill someone?”

“Yes.”

“Am I going to kill someone?”

“Probably.”

I leaned against the railing, letting the information sink in that at any moment I can lose control and eventually kill someone. I thought that I would have been able to control this on my own but I can’t and it is going to ruin me if I don’t get a handle on this.

“Look,” Derek stepped closer to me. “I can show you have to remember, I can show you how to control the shift even on a full moon, but it’s not going to come for free.”

“What do you want?”

“You’ll find out, but for now I’m going to get you what you want. Go back to bus, go inside, and see it, feel it, let your senses remember for you.”

“That’s it, just go back.”

“Do you want to know what happened?”

“I want to know if I hurt him.”                                                                              

“No you don’t,” Derek replied. “You want to know if you’ll hurt her.”

**(Stiles’ POV)**

Scott called me and explained his conversation with Derek, so we made a plan to go back to the school tonight so that he can remember what happened. When we arrived to the school Scott was reluctant to let me go with he to search the bus, he wanted me to stand watch like a freaking guard dog but I agreed anyway.

I waited in the car for about five minutes when I say a bright light, realizing that it was a guard I honked my horn to warn Scott. Once he ran off the bus and hopped over the fence, I quickly drove away from the school waiting for Scott to give me answers.

“I was there last night,” Scott confirmed. “But none of the blood was mine.”

“So you did attack him?” I asked.

“No,” he shook his head. “I was glowing eyes at the back of the bus but they weren’t mine, I think it was Derek.”

“What about the driver?”

“I think I was trying to protect him.”

“What?” I exclaimed. “Why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver?”

“That’s what I don’t understand.”

“It’s got to be a pack thing, like an initiation, you have to kill together.”

“Yeah because ripping someone apart is real bonding experience,” Scott says sarcastically.

“But you didn’t do it, which means you’re not a killer. It also means…”

“That I can go on my date with Allison,” Scott cut me off.

I glowered at the mention of his date with her. “I was going to say that it means you won’t kill me.”

“Oh yeah,” he added. “That too.”

It’s nice to know that from now on I’m second fiddle to Allison. I mean I’ve known the guy for most of my life and he has known her for a few days and she’s getting more attention from him. Sometimes I think I should tell him my true feelings but moments like this when he beams thinking about Allison, I know I can never express the truth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say that whenever I skip a part from an episode it's because there is nothing for me to change. So with that said I skipped episodes four and five and this starts with chapter six. Warning: Contains sexual interactions between two males.

**(Scott’s POV)**

Derek fucking Hale is the most insensitive, aggressive, mean-spirited, douchebag that I’ve ever met in my life. Okay maybe he’s close second compared to Jackson, who is the mega douchebag, but is scary as fuck. All I asked was for him to teach me how to control my feral instincts and protect myself from the Alpha but he wants to chase me around the parking lot, scaring me shitless. The worst part about it was that not only did he make me ruin some of the groceries I was getting for my mom, but he destroyed my phone and threatened me to stay away from Allison. How can I possibly avoid the one person that has ever taken an interest in me?

I can’t stay away from Allison because there is just something intriguing about this girl. I don’t know if I have a death wish but I just can’t stay away from her, even with Derek’s threat. So later on that day I went against Derek’s orders and decided to see her anyway which eventually escalated into us getting half naked, but resulting into me climbing out her window after almost getting caught my her werewolf hunting aunt, Kate Argent.

Walking back to the car I heard a rustling noise in the one of the bushes, thinking that it was Derek I explained way I visited Allison. Then with more rustling I saw a dark monstrous beast running towards me on all fours so I sprinted to the car. The door was locked as I reached for the door handle and desperately tried to get the key into the keyhole to unlock it and once I did I quickly dived in and locked the doors. I knew that with the strength that the Alpha possessed that he can easily manage his way into the car and get me but instead he drew the symbol of the spiral on my fogged window and then walked away.

I righted myself in the drivers’ seat and speed my way down the road to get home as quickly as I can. I don’t know what to do now because he could be coming back for me at any minute and I have no other thoughts then the one of me getting killed. When I arrived to the house I ran inside, secured the door and ran into my room. I secured my room, closing the window and pulling down the blinds, before checking to see if the Alpha followed me. I don’t see anything outside and try to calm myself, so when I turn on my lamp I was close to a heart attack when I saw Derek sitting on my bed.

“You seriously need to stop doing that,” I said.

“So what happened?” Derek asked unbothered. “Did he talk to you?”

“Yeah we had a nice conversation about the weather!” I snarled sarcastically.

“Well did you get any impression off of him?”

“What do you mean?”

“Remember that all of your other emotions are heightened,” Derek explained. “ What emotion did you feel from him?”

“Angry.”

“Focus on you?”

“Not on me, but I know it was anger, especially when he drew the spiral.”

“The spiral,” Derek repeated.

“What does it mean?”

“Nothing that you’ll want to know,” replied Derek.

He begins to walk out of my door to leave but I grab him by the arm, stopping him from moving any farther. I stared into his eyes hoping that they will give me any type of leeway to him explaining something to me, but then he looked away.

“Trust is a two way street Derek,” I lowered my voice. “I know that you buried your sister under a spiral. I’m trying to trust you Derek, so what do I have to do to get you to trust me?”

Derek stares down at my hand that was still holding onto his before he looks back at me. “Bond with me,” he says.

“What?”

“If you bond with me, then I will trust you. I will tell you anything that you want to know.”

“Okay so how do we bond?” I asked.

“We’ll have to have sex,” he stated.

“What!” I gaped. “What do you mean by sex?”

“I mean that we’ll have to have intercourse; penetration intercourse.”

“Fuck me,” I groaned.

“That’s kind of the point.”

I glare at the taller man and sighed. “So if I do this you’ll tell me anything I ask?”

“Yes,” Derek agreed.

“So uh, how do we do this?” I asked awkwardly.

“I’m guessing this is your first time,” Derek said but I stayed silent trying not to think of what is to come. “Don’t worry I promise that I will be gentle.”

Derek walks closer to me and on instinct I take a fearful step back, which caused Derek to stop and look at me intensely. He took another step and so did I and this continued until the back of my knees hit the bed frame. I lowered my eyes as Derek finally closes the distance between us. I felt a hand on my waist pulling me closer to towering man and another on my chin, raising it higher so that my eyes are leveled with his. Once my eyes connected with his something inside burst like a part of me wanted this to happen, but I’m not gay, and yet I have this overwhelming desire for Derek to proceed. It was as if my senses heightened even more because all I smelt was Derek, a wildly outdoors scent of trees and dirt and yet a small hint of manly cologne. His scent dazed me for a second and the next moment I feel his lips against mines.

This kiss is nothing like the ones that Allison and I have shared. This kissed isn’t soft and warm but hard and needed, but for some strange reason it both turned me on and repulsed me. I open my mouth to catch my breath but was met with his tongue devouring inside mines. My mouth was filled with the taste of salt and mint. There was no question about who was in control and that when I realized that not only was Derek groping my ass but I could feel his hard cock pressing against my own. After what felt like eternity Derek pulled away; both of us breathing heavily and just staring at each other.

“This is your last chance to back out of this Scott,” Derek said. “Because once I start I won’t stop until I cum inside of you.”

“Wait, are we not using a condom?” I asked.

“The bonding can’t be done with a condom on,” he explained. “So tell me now are we doing this or not?”

I know that I should tell him no, that he should leave my house and we should never speak of this again but I didn’t. Instead I gave him a conformational nod that brought me into another forceful kiss. Derek pushed me onto the bed, climbing on top of me and never breaking our kiss. He broke the kiss to pull of my shirt and pants and then discarded his clothing as well.

“Once we do this Scott we will have an instant connection,” Derek loomed over me. “We will be bonded for life and will be protective of each other. This pack bond is the second most scared amongst wolves that connects pack brothers together. We will be loyal to each other and trust one another like true brothers. So I ask you once again Scott McCall, do you want to continue with the bond.”

“Yes,” I confirmed.

When the words left my mouth I felt a cool liquid at the entrance of my rosebud and then one of Derek’s fingers pushed inside. I bit my lip to hold in a groan from the intrusion of his finger as it invades my previously untouched zone. A moan escaped my lips as he adds another finger and starts to scissor my hole. My cock bounced against Derek’s stomach as he push and pull his fingers in and other of me but when he pushed another finger in something burst inside of me. It was a pleasurable feeling of ecstasy and I knew from sex ed that that must have been my prostate. Derek pulls his fingers out leaving me feeling empty and my leaking cock in agonizing distress. Then I feel the tip of his cock at the entrance of my hole. I bite down hard on my lip, drawing a little blood, as he pushed his cockhead inside of me. I gasp loudly as he pushed the rest of his length inside of me. From the thrill of the kiss and his fingers, I never  paid attention to how big Derek really was, he must have been ten or eleven inches long and really thick from how it feels right now. When Derek finally has all of his length to the hilt he waits for me to get use to the invasion before moving. He starts off slow and gentle, kissing along my neck and fisting my cock to bring me pleasure. Once I was only filled with pleasure I rocked my hips back to meet his thrust and that when Derek starts getting wilder. He had a vast grip on my hips trying to get deeper inside me and moving faster. Derek nuzzled his nose against my neck and then sinks his teeth into my shoulder causing me to both scream out and cum at the same time. I felt my hole tighten around his cock and then felt the effects of Derek filling me up. As Derek finishes rocking inside of me he retreats from my shoulder and retracts his teeth. I look down at myself and saw the mess that I made on mines and Derek’s stomachs. Derek grabs his shirt from the ground and wipes off this stomach but what surprised me the most was that he cleaned me off too.

“Remember what I said, now that we’ve bonded we look out for each other.”

“Right,” I nod. “So now can you tell me what the spiral means?”

Derek sighed. “It’s the sign for vendetta, revenge, and the Alpha is going after someone. I don’t know if it’s you but if it is you might want to stay away from your friends so that he doesn’t hurt them.”

The next day at school I tried to avoid Allison, Lydia and Jackson so that the Alpha would have no reason to go after them. However the one person that I didn’t want to avoid was actually avoiding me. Stiles has been rejecting every single phone call I made to him and I guess I couldn’t blame him for it. I ditched him to hang out with Allison on her birthday and didn’t answer any of his calls then, so I guess that this is payback, plus his father was hurt during the cougar attack.

I walk into my government class and saw Stiles sitting in one of the seats. I knew by his facial expression that he wasn’t excited to see me. Usually he’ll be running his mouth at one hundred miles per hour to tell me anything but now he’s not even looking my way with his nose scrunched and teeth biting his lip.

The feeling of guilt overwhelmed me and not just from neglecting my best friend, but also feeling that I betrayed him by having sex with Derek. In the moment it was thrilling and wanted but now, I don’t know, as I look at Stiles I feel that he should have been the one I’d bonded with instead.

I made my way over to the desk right behind Stiles, who gave me a quick glare before looking away. “Still not talking to me?” I asked but was met with more silence. “Well can you at least tell me if your dad is okay? It’s just a bruise right, some soft tissue damage, nothing epic.”

The pain of Stiles’ anger towards me was so severe that I don’t know what to do. A part of me wants to beg for forgiveness and shower him with gifts and praise until he forgives me. The strange thing is that this wasn’t a major fight and I’ve never felt anything like this in all our years of being best friends. I guess that it’s the wolf inside me that wants to snuggle against Stiles and yearn for his approval and forgiveness.

“What if I told you that I’m trying to figure this whole thing out?” I tried again. “That I went to Derek for help.”

“If I was talking to you,” Stiles finally answered me. “I would tell you that you’re an idiot for trusting him, but obviously I’m not talking to you.”

I whine inside because Stiles still refused to pay me any attention so I guess that the best thing I can do for now is give him some space. There is no way that Stiles can stay anger at me for too long.

“What did he say,” Stiles turned back to me.

A smile covered my face that Stiles is willing to talk to me now and I wanted to purr and nuzzle against him because it was the best filling in the world. I don’t know if I could ever live without Sties in my life because he gives me joy and weird that I just now realize that.

I told Stiles everything that Derek did and said but avoid the part about me sleeping with the werewolf. Even though I felt like I owed it to Stiles to tell him the truth I just couldn’t bring myself to tell him about the bond and I don’t know why, maybe it’s because I know that he wouldn’t approve.

After I told Stiles everything he needed to know he demanded that he was going to teach me self-control. Stiles decided the he would tie my hands with duct tape and monitor my heart rate as he pleated me with lacrosse balls. The force that Stiles was hitting me with the balls told me that he was still holding a small grudge against me but I would do whatever it takes to make him forgive me, even taking hard balls to the face and groin.

After Stiles was done letting out some stem by hitting me with the balls it was time for us to go to Coach’s class. Forgetting that Allison was also in the class she was able to sit behind me, even though I wished that it was Stiles instead.

 But not only was the girl I was trying to avoid is sitting behind me and trying to talk to me, but then Coach started targeting me with so many questions to embarrass me since I didn’t read my assignment. This embarrassment was making me so anger and I felt myself losing control, then I felt Allison’s hand grab a hold of mines, but that didn’t calm me down but something else did. As I started to breathe deeply the scent of citrus fruit and Ivory soap entered my nostrils, the scent of Stiles. I realized that his scent was soothing and it prevented me from losing control.

**(Stiles’ POV)**

“It’s her,” I sighed as Scott and I walked out the classroom. As much as I didn’t want to admit it I knew that Allison was the reason for Scott staying human. “She brings you back.”

“Not always,” Scott hesitated.

“If you’re referring to the times you’re alone with her the reason for that is because you’re just a hormonal teen thinking about sex, like right now.” I groan at the dumb look on his face. “What I’m saying is that she’s actually might be making you stronger, kind of like an anchor.”

“So you’re saying that me staying in control is because of the person that calms me?”

“Pretty much,” I replied. “But I think that we should test this out.”

“Is this idea going to get me in trouble?”

“Maybe.”

“Is it going to cause me pain?”

“Definitely.”

I dragged Scott outside to the school parking lot and placed him in front of a truck, making him hold his key up high in his hand. I then walked over to the truck and pulled out one of my keys and started to key the side of the truck. When I finished I looked back at Scott, who was dumbfounded by my action.

“Hey what do you think you’re doing to that truck bro!” I yelled to get the attention of the owners of the truck with success.

After I gained their attention the guys walked over to Scott and one of them punched him in the face. I grimaced and started to regret this decision as the guys started beating the crap out of my best friend. Instead of looking at this disaster I focused on the heart monitor to see if he will use his anchor to control the shift. To my surprise Scott was able to stay calm and just in time for Mr. Harris to come outside and break up the fight, while also giving Scott and me detention.

“Excuse me sir, I know that this is detention and all but I really have to get to work and I don’t want to get fired,” Scott was ignored by Mr. Harris so he turned to me. “So you knew that I was going to heal.”

“Yep,” I answered.

“So you did that to help me,” he continued. “But it was also a punishment.”

“Well that was obvious,” I replied.

“Dude you’re my best friend and I can’t have you hating me.”

“I’m not angry anymore,” I respond. “Look you have something Scott, whether you want it or not you can do things that no one else can do. So that means you don’t have a choice anymore, you have to do something.”

“Okay,” Scott said. “I will.”

“Both of you get out of here,” Mr. Harris said.

Scott walked to my car so that I can drive him to work and it felt great that we were cool again because I can’t live without Scott in my life. I was about to start up the car when Scott grabbed hold of my arm. I turned to him but he avoided my eyes and I could tell that he was keeping something from me.

“Allison isn’t my anchor,” Scott said.

“What are you talking about, at the car…”

Scott cut me off. “It’s you; it has always been you Stiles. When I was getting beat by the guys the person that I was thinking about and focused on was you. When Coach was giving me heat the scent of you is what kept me sane and when I almost attacked you the first time it wasn’t because I wanted to kill you but I wanted you.

“Stiles I have this strong desire to be with you and I mean as more than friends in every way possible. It literally pained me internally that you wouldn’t talk to me and that you were angry. I wanted to do anything to please you and I would still do it now. I guess what I’m saying is that you are my anchor Stiles, not Allison.”

I held my breath because this couldn’t possibly be real. My straight best friend just admitted to me that he wanted me, in more than a friendly way. This felt like many of the dreams that I had before and now that this is real I have no clue on what to do. I don’t know is I should just drive away, kiss him, or stay frozen just staring at his adorable puppy dog brown eyes.

“Please say something Stiles,” Scott begged.

“I don’t know what to say,” I replied. “But I think that I should finally tell you that I’ve been in love with you since ninth grade.”

“Really?” Scott beamed. “What about the whole obsession with Lydia?”

“That was just a façade so that I wouldn’t ever have to tell you the truth.”

“Wow,” Scott bit his lip. “So where does this leave us now?”

“I don’t know, maybe we should give it a try?”

“Okay.”

Scott adjusted himself in the seat so that he was closer to me and for a while we just stared into each other’s eyes questioning if this was really happening. I felt my face heat up as he placed a warm hand on the back of my neck to pull me forward as he leaned closer into me. I could smell the spicy scent of his aftershave and the lemon scent from his breath was appealing. Scott placed his lips against my own. They were warm and soft against mines and I could feel my heart pounding fast against my chest. Before I could even register what I was doing, my hands planted themselves in his messy brown hair. I pulled him forward to deepen the kiss and opened up to allow him access to my mouth. Not counting the kiss from seventh grade spin the bottle, this was my first real kiss and it was with my best friend. We pulled away to catch our breath and Scott placed his forehead against mines, both of us breathing heavily as we stare into each other’s eyes.

“Does this mean that my BFF is now my BF?” I asked.

“I guess it does,” Scott grinned. “I’m in love with you, Stiles Stilinski.”

“I love you too, Scott McCall.”

“I think you should drive me to work now because I’m really late,” Scott chuckled.

I laughed. “Fine but I later I want more make out sessions.”


	5. Chapter 5

**(Stiles’ POV)**

I can’t help but wonder how my life got so fucked up. First Derek almost killed Scott’s boss thinking that he’s the alpha, then Scott wanted to prove him wrong by calling out to the “real” alpha, and now I’m trapped in my high school with Scott while a predator alpha encased us. Not to that my mind still can’t wrap around the thought of Derek getting impaled by the alpha’s claws. I think I might end up losing my sanity if this keeps up.

Scott and I ran into the first room and locked the door behind us. “You know that the door isn’t going to keep it out right?” I asked nervously.

“I know.”

“It’s your boss,” I stated but Scott gives me a confused look. “Deaton your boss is the alpha.”

“No,” Scott shook his head.

“Yes,” I countered. “Murderous psycho wolf. He disappears and that thing shows up ten seconds later, tossing Derek ten feet in the air. That’s not convenient. He killed Derek.”

“Derek can’t be dead.”

“He’s dead and we’re next,” I said. “We get to my jeep, we get out of here, and you seriously think about quitting your job.”

Scott and I walked over to the window and tried to come up with a rational plan to get out of the school safely and to my jeep. Without finding any reasonable solution, Scott pointed out a difference in my jeep—the alpha had bent the hood. Scott and I were startled when the battery from my jeep smashed through the window, which I could only take as a warning from the beast. Well if I’m trapped in the school at least it’s with my newly established boyfriend. Too bad we didn’t get the chance to celebrate our new relationship status.

We quickly exit the classroom into the hallway. We had to move fast so that the alpha won’t be able to track our movement. When Scott gestured for us to go to another room I suggested that we find a room that didn’t have windows so that it would be harder for the alpha to have access to us. Since the locker room doesn’t have any windows that is where we went.

“Call your dad,” Scott turned to me.

“And tell him what?”

“Anything, a gas leak, fire,” Scott replied. “If that thing sees a parking lot full of cop cars it will take off.”

“And what if it doesn’t?” I countered. “What if it completely goes terminator and kills every cop in town including my dad?”

“They have guns.”

“Yeah and Derek had to be shot with a wolfsbane laced bullet in order to even slow him down.”

“We have to find a way out and just run for it.”

“There’s nothing for miles within the school.”

“What about Derek’s car,” Scott asked.

“That could work,” I agreed. “We can go outside and get the keys off his body and then take his car.”

“And him.”

“Fine,” I said. “Whatever.” I can’t believe that Scott is worried about Derek’s dead body when we need to save ourselves. I mean the two people that are still alive are way more important than the one dead person. Scott may be kind hearted but now isn’t the time for that because it could end up getting either of us killed.

We walked towards the door and I was about to turn the doorknob when Scott grabs my wrist. “What?”

“I hear something,” he focused so that he could hear more clearly. We heard footsteps getting closer to the door. “Hide.”

Since there was nowhere else to hid, I made the decision to toss myself into the nearest locker and Scott did the same with the locker across from me. At that moment the door opened and someone stalked in slowly making their way over to the lockers. The person stopped in front of the lockers and opened the one that Scott was in and screamed. I jumped out of the locker I was in and tried to shush the janitor.

“What are you trying to do, kill me?” he asked pushing us towards the door. “The both of you get out.”

“Can you just listen to us for a second?” I replied.

“Not okay,” he pushed us into the hall. “Get the hell out.”

“Let us explain.”

“Just shut up and go.” The janitor was pulled back into the room and the door closed. Then his body crashed through the door with splatters of blood and we knew that it was the alpha. At any moment what happened to the janitor could have been done to either me or Scott and just the thought scared me shitless.

We ran to the doors to leave the school but they wouldn’t budge. As it turns out the psychopathic alpha barricaded the doors and trapped us inside. The odds are against us with the beast inside and I know for a fact that we are going to die.

“What is it doing?” I panicked. “What does it want?”

“Me,” Scott answered. “Derek said that it wants a pack.”

“Great, a psychotic wolf whose all about teamwork.”

Scott holds out his arm, preventing me from walking, and gestured towards the window. I look outside and see the biggest, hairiest, and murderous creature in my life. It was on the roof and started running fast and the next thing I know it crashed through the window. Scott pulls me away as we run to the staircase and make our way to the lower level of the school.

You would think that things couldn’t get any worse when you’re trapped inside a school by a murderous wild beast with your boyfriend—but it can. I don’t know why or how but the alpha somehow managed to bring Allison, Jackson, and Lydia to the school and trapped them with us. To make things even more terrible I noticed that Allison and Scott held hands as the alpha chased us down the hall into a room. Too bad I am the only one to realize the major probably with being in the room, as the others try to barricade the door, as one side is constructed of only windows.

“Can someone tell me what’s going on because I’m freaking out here,” Allison turned to Scott.

“Someone killed the janitor,” I stated when I noticed that Scott began to breathe heavy and was fidgeting.

“What?” Lydia gasped.

“Yeah the janitor’s dead.”

‘What is he talking about?” Allison questioned. “Is this a joke?”

“Who killed him?” Jackson asked.

“No, no, no,” Lydia stuttered. “This was supposed to be over, the mountain lion…”

Jackson snapped. “Don’t you get it, there wasn’t a mountain lion.”

“Who is it?” Allison exclaimed. “What does he want? What’s happening? Scott!”

“I don’t know,” Scott hesitated. “If we go out there he’s going to kill us.”

“Us, he’s going to kill us?” Lydia stammered.

“Who?” Allison repeated. “Who’s going to kill us?”

I could tell that the others were putting too much pressure on Scott and I wanted to tell me all to back off but the thing is, they are scared and so am I. I could see the panic look on Scott face because he knows that he can’t tell them the truth but he isn’t sure how to lie about this. Imagine my surprise along with the others when Scott blamed the whole thing on Derek Hale. The now deceased Derek Hale.

“Call the cops,” Jackson looked to me.

“No.”

“What?”

“Do you want to hear it in Spanish; no.” I replied. “Look Derek killed three people who knows what he’s armed with.”

“Your father is armed when an entire Sherriff’s department, call him!” Jackson demanded.

Lydia searched her purse. “I’m calling.”

“No Lydia would you just hold on a sec,” I was pushed by from her by Jackson.

I can’t let them do this, I mean it’s one thing for me to get maimed by the alpha but I can’t have my dad dead too. Scott comforted me by placing a hand on my shoulder but I was still on edge as Lydia called the cops. Even though I didn’t want my dad to come I was disappointed when Lydia said that the cops weren’t coming. Apparently someone told them that kids would be calling about events happening in the school as a prank.

“Why is Derek trying to kill us?” Allison asked. “Why is he killing anyone?”

A disheveled Scott asked. “Why is everyone looking at me?”

“Was he the one that sent the text?” Lydia probed for answers.

“No,” Scott avoided eye contact with everyone. “I mean I don’t know.”

“Is he the one that called the police?” Allison asked.

“I don’t know!”

“Alright, lets ease back on the throttle here,” I stepped in.

I pulled Scott to the side so that he wasn’t in the line of fire anymore and we discussed our current situation. As I tried to calm him down it shocked me that he was even remotely concern about yelling at Allison when we have a murderer after us.

I was about the question him on the matter when Jackson interrupted and demanded that I call my dad. He tried to take the phone from me and I punched him in face. Why couldn’t any of these idiots understand that I don’t want my dad to die?

I looked towards Scott who gave me a regrettable look. “He’s right.”

I sighed pulled out my phone and called my dad’s phone but it went straight to voicemail. As I was leaving a message to tell him to come to the school there was a banging on the door. The banging became louder and more forceful and we knew that the alpha was trying to get in. Before the screws popped out of the door I suggested to the others that we go to the upper floor.

We all ran up the stairs which lead to another hallway and went into the first room in sight which so happened to have been the chemistry classroom. After we were inside the door was closed and locked as we waited quietly for any sign of the alpha. A few seconds past when a growl was heard outside the door and a shadow appeared. Luckily it walked passed and I sighed with relief along with the others.

“Jackson how many people can fit in your car?” Scott asked.

“Five,” he replied. “As long as one sits in someone’s lap.”

“Five?” Allison questioned. “I barely fit in the back.”

“It doesn’t matter,” I added. “There’s no way of getting out without drawing attention.”

“What about this?” Scott walks over to a door in the room. “This leads to the roof, we can go down the fire escape into the parking lot.”

“That’s a deadbolt.”

“The janitor has a key.”

“The janitor’s dead body has the key.”

“I can get it,” Scott whispered. “I can track his body by scent—by blood.”

“Well that sounds like an incredibly terrible idea, what else you got?”

“I’m getting the key,” Scott walked over to the door.

As determined as Scott was to get us all out of here safe, I knew that he wouldn’t be able to stand against the alpha on his own. Scott agreed that he needed a weapon but there was nothing in the room until Lydia made a suggestion. She was able to make a self-igniting Molotov cocktail to use set the alpha on fire when necessary.

Before Scott was able to leave the room he was stopped by Allison. She pleaded with him to not go out there but it was unsuccessful. Even though I didn’t want Scott to leave either I knew that his mind was already made up and that he was leaving no matter what so I didn’t bother; besides she was worrying enough for the both of us. I had to look away when she kissed him and when I looked back Scott held my gaze for a moment before walking out. A part of me wanted to cry out for him not to go but the only thing I could do is hope that he’ll be back, safe.

I’ve never felt so much relief than from hearing the sound of the police siren. When we one of the cars in the parking lot we exit the room saw Scott outside and quickly made our way out the school. Once outside Scott and I told my dad about the janitor and Derek, who we had to blame as the killer.

“Are you sure that it was Derek Hale,” dad asked again.

“Yes,” Scott replied.

“I saw him too,” I added.

“What about the janitor?”

“We’re still looking,” dad answered.

“Did you look under the bleachers?”

“Yeah Scott we looked,” dad exasperated. “We pulled them out just like you said.”

“I’m not making this up.”

“I know; I believe you.”

“No you don’t,” Scott protested. “You have this look like you feel bad for me like you want to believe me but you don’t.”

“Listen,” dad sighed. “We’re going to search this whole school okay, I promise.” He walked away when another officer called him over.

“Well we survived dude,” I smirked. “We outlasted the alpha.”

“We were in the chemistry room, it walked right passed us,” Scott retorted. “You don’t think it didn’t hear us or know exactly where we were.”

“Then how come we’re still alive?”

“It wants me in its pack,” Scott sighed. “But I think I have to get rid of my old pack.”

“What old pack?”

“Allison, Jackson, Lydia, you.”

I can’t believe this. That Scott even mentioned the thought of getting rid of me like I’m like all the others. We have been together for a long time and just because there’s a murderous alpha don’t mean that things should change. “The alpha doesn’t want to kill us.”

“He wants me to do it.”

Scott groaned and placed his hands on his head, rubbing his temples. I wanted to comfort him but this revelation made me uneasy. I’ve always had him as a best friend and just recently had him as a boyfriend and I don’t want to lose him in either sense. “What does this mean for us?”

“It means that we can’t be together.”


	6. Chapter 6

**(Scott’s POV)**

_“A beautiful Monday morning,”_ the radio alarm woke me. _“Beacon Hills High School reopens after being closed for Thursday and Friday. Police search continues for Derek Hale…”_

Mom pushed the off button. “We should probably set this to buzzer.” She pulled the covers from my head. “Are you alive in there?”

“No.”

“Not ready to go back to school?”

“No.”

“Want to stay home another day?”

“No.”

“Want a brand new car, me too.” she joked. I rose from the bed so that I could get dressed. “This isn’t just about school but what’s her face too. Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not with you.”

“Hey I’ve been through a few break ups myself, some real disastrous ones.”

“I don’t care about your break ups mom,” I closed the door to my bathroom.

I listened to her outside my door and sighed when I heard her walk out my room. I know that she meant well but she doesn’t understand. She doesn’t understand that I don’t give a crap about how Allison feels about me. Or that I’m truly in love with my best friend. Or that I pushed my best friend--newly turned boyfriend--away because I didn’t want him to get hurt ever since this supernatural crap started to happen.

I haven’t even talked to Stiles since that night that I broke things off with him. He’s tried calling me plenty of times and texted me too but I ignored them all. It literally felt like my heart was breaking because I was doing this, I wanted nothing more than to go to him and make up but I couldn’t. I have to protect him even if it cause both of us pain.

Maybe I should’ve taken my mom’s option of coping out of school today. Not only do I have a test today, that I know that I’m going to fail, but I have the majority of my classes with Stiles. I walked into Mr. Harris class and the only open sit was the one in front of Stiles. Seeing as I had no choice, I sat in the seat and all I could do was think about the boy that was behind me. His scent was strong and alluring to me and my head was becoming foggy with thoughts of Stiles. I chanced a glance at him and saw that he was glaring at me. That’s when I noticed another smell under his natural scent, it was one of betrayal, hurt, and a little of anger. I didn’t want Stiles to feel this way because it’s not helping either of us so I need to find a way to make this right.

“You have forty-five minutes to complete the test,” Mr. Harris spoke. “Twenty-five percent can be earned now just by simply writing your name on the blue book. However like every year, one of you will inexplicitly fail to put your name on the cover and I will be left to yet again questioning my decision to ever become a teacher. So lets get the disappointment over with and begin.”

I looked back at Stiles once more before beginning the test. Looking at the first question, I knew that I wasn’t going to do well on the test. A clicking noise grabbed my attention and that’s when I realized that my heightened hearing was picking up every small sound. The noise was making my head pound, but I tried to ignore it by focusing on the test. I glance at the first question again to find it different, referring not of chemistry but of the full moon and killing. The noises were getting and the questions more gruesome, it was all becoming so intense that I ran out the classroom ignoring the looks of my classmates and Mr. Harris calling my name.

I ran into the locker room, trying to catch my breath and calm down. I felt trapped and suffocated, so I took off my shirt and went into the showering area, turning on the soothing cold water to cool me down. A familiar calming scent filled my nostrils; I turn around to find Stiles behind me.

“Stiles I can’t,” I tried to speak.

“What’s happening are you changing?”

“No, I can’t breathe,” I wheezed. Stiles reached into his backpack, grabbing an inhaler and demanded that I use it. After I used the inhaler my body started to calm and I felt less constricted. “I was having an asthma attack?”

“No you were having a panic attack,” Stiles stated. “But thinking that you had an asthma attack stopped the panic attack.”

“Every time I look at you it’s like I’m being hit with a sledgehammer,” I said. “All I can think about is you.”

“Well you’re the one that’s being a jerk and ignoring all my calls.”

“It’s because I’m trying to protect you.”

“Maybe I don’t need your protection!” Stiles exclaimed. “I’m not afraid because you’re a werewolf.”

“Well maybe you should be,” I replied. “Because if I get out tonight on a full moon, I’m going to kill someone and I don’t want it to be you.”

“So I’m guessing that you’re still going to keep me at arm’s length?”

“I’m going to do whatever it takes to keep you as far away from me and the alpha as possible.”

“Well I can help you with that,” Stiles sighed. “I don’t want to see you anymore Scott.”

All I feel is anger and frustration. At Stiles for abandoning me, at Allison for questioning my judgment, at Jackson for being a douche, and at me for letting Stiles go. During lunch I overheard Allison and Jackson talking about me being a liar and deceiving them over the events of the alpha trapping us in the school. Why can’t they just understand that I saved their lives? They just make me so anger that I had to get even with them especially Jackson. Even though I should regret it, I’m glad that I made out with Lydia and that I crushed Danny, making him bleed. The only way to make a person truly hurt is by hurting the people that the person cares about. Not only did it will good getting even but it was also exhilarating to use these powers to my own advantage. Tonight I’m going to do whatever I please, and what I please at this moment is Stiles.

Standing outside of Stiles’ house does something to me. I don’t know what this feeling is but it’s like a want, or more of a need that I have to claim what is mines. I need to claim Stiles and no matter how much I try to deny it I can’t keep him away from me. He needs to be by my side at all times so that I can love, protect, cherish and claim him as my own and I will kill anyone that gets in my way of claiming what is mine.

I climbed up the column to the second level of the house and entered through Stiles’ window. His room was a mess, clothes everywhere, the bed sheets rumpled, and books scattered. I chuckled because this was all Stiles; his scent was overwhelmingly welcoming to me and really arousing. The door to the bathroom opened and entered Stiles with a towel wrapped around his waist and damped skin.

“Scott,” Stiles said. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to claim what’s mine.”

“What are you…” I pinned Stiles to the nearest wall, placing my hands above his waist and nuzzling his neck to get more of his soapy scent. “Come on buddy, it’s me. Can you just get off me so that we can talk?”

“Mine,” I growled. I licked along his collarbone then I started sucking on his neck. Stiles moaned and then I pulled off his towel, exposing him fully to me. It aroused me so much to see him like this and I wanted nothing more than to take him as is now. “I want you now.”

“What are you talking about buddy, I’m right here.”

“I’m going to claim you,” I continued. “I’m going to claim you over and over and over all night long until the only thing that you can feel is me.”

“Scott you have to stop,” Stiles grabbed my hand from reaching his member. “This is the full moon that’s taking control and making you act this way. You have to fight it.”

“I don’t want to fight it,” my claws started to grow and I gripped Stiles’ waist rougher. “I’m going to fuck you raw and hard all night long.”

“No, stop!”

Stiles tried to push me away but I refused to let him go. I pulled him towards the bed and climbed on top of him. I was ready for the claim when someone pulled me off of Stiles. I hit the wall and when I looked up I saw Derek Hale. I can’t believe that Derek is alive.

“We thought that you were dead,” Stiles spoke.

“Well I’m not,” Derek looked to me. “We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay another chapter finished and more spoilers of Teen Wolf Season 5. First off I’ve learned of two new characters, Cody and Lucas. These two are a gay couple who appears in episode 4 but it’s said that Cody will be recurring whereas Lucas will be only a guest star. I’m hoping that this means that Cody will stick around and maybe Danny will re-enter and have a fling with Cody, but that is hopeful wishing. Also Kelsey Chow is reported to be a part of the cast as well now. The most recent news is that Orny Adams aka Coach Finstock will not be returning to the cast. I’m kind of disappointed because I love coach and Stiles’ interaction. Hopefully the replacement coach, if any, will be as good. That’s all the spoilers I hope that you enjoyed.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Scott’s POV)**

Every time I feel like I’m getting closer to a normal life again it’s like an invisible force keeps getting in my way. These pass two days have been a living nightmare and I just don’t know what to do. Not only is Derek alive but he is highly pissed that I sold him out to the cops, so now he’s a wanted man for murder. Then there’s the fact that Jackson knows that I’m a werewolf and threaten me to turn him to one or he’ll tell my secrets. Why doesn’t he understand that there’s an unruly murderous alpha and blood thirsty hunters coming after us.

The worst of all my problems however is the subject of me trying to jump Stiles during the full moon. I think that we’re both trying to avoid the incident, probably because neither of us knew what to say to each other. I wanted to apologize but another part of me still desired to claim Stiles as mine. The only thing that was keeping me from snapping is the plan that Derek had to kill the alpha. He told me that once we get the alpha and I kill him it will take away the werewolf curse. Once the curse is broken I can put all of this behind me and live a normal happy life with Stiles. However that plan was shattered when we learned that Derek’s uncle, Peter Hale—who became paralyzed from the Hale house fire—was the alpha. The other blow was that Derek sided with his uncle and they wanted me to join their pack.

As if things couldn’t get more complicated, I just received a voicemail from one of my teachers telling me to turn in a report or I will fail the class. Life as I know it is going to hell and I don’t know how to stop it. There was a knock at the door, assuming that it was my mom, I told the person to go away but as it turns out it was Allison.

“Sorry, your mom let me in,” she entered the room. “Can we talk?”

I gestured her towards my bed and we both sat down. I waited patiently for her to say something but we just sat in silence for about three minutes.

“Did you want me to say something first?” I asked.

“No,” she replied.

“You want me to leave you alone for a few minutes?”

“Why would I want that?”

“I don’t know,” I sighed. “It’s just, you came in saying that you wanted to talk and we’ve been sitting here for ten minutes and you haven’t said anything and it’s starting to freak me out.”

She chuckled. “Sorry, it’s just a little hard to start. This is going to sound really ridiculous. I don’t want you to laugh at me.”

“I would never laugh at you.”

“It’s about my family. A little while ago I caught them in a lie, a small one. When my aunt first arrived she had car trouble. My dad said it was a flat tire, but she said she needed a jump start.”

“Maybe it was just miscommunication.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought too,” she replied. “But then I saw broken pieces of glass on her car window. I’ve been over hearing some really strange conversations. I think that some of it has to do with Derek.”

“Are you sure?” I asked.

“Yeah,” she sighed.

We sat in silence for a few moments. I wanted to tell her the truth that her family was werewolf hunters, but I didn’t want to be the one to cause the drift between her and her family.

“I’m actually surprised you came and saw me,” I said. “Why did you come see me?”

“I guess it’s because you’re the only person in this town that I can trust to listen to my problems,” she placed a hand on my knee. “And I was thinking that we could maybe work things out.”

“Allison,” I hesitated. “I don’t think that we’ll work out now.”

“Why not?”

“I recently realized that I’m in love with someone else,” I stated.

“Oh,” she pulled back her hand. “Who is it?”

“It’s St…”

I was interrupted my mom entering my room, telling me that she was going on a date. I was defensive about any man taking my mom out but when I learned that the man was Peter, I had to do whatever it took to stop them from going out. I had to ditch Allison in order to keep my mom safe and with the help of a reluctant Stiles, Peter never had the chance to hurt my mom.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Scott’s POV)**

I woke with the sound of tools being moved around. I blinked continuously trying to clear my vision and quickly got to my feet but I stumbled, feeling disoriented. My head was pound and left side held a sharp pain. Looking down I saw that I was wounded and that it was covered, then I remembered Derek attacking Jackson and then gun shots. The hunters almost killed us and once Jackson was out of harm’s way Derek told me to run and that’s when he got captured by the Argents.

“Welcome back to the land of the conscious,” Deaton kept me from tumbling over. “You doing okay?  Maybe you should sit down.”

I gave him a slight nod that I was fine and that’s when the bell chimed, telling us that someone entered the building. Deaton was about to go out to the front to check it out but I gripped his arm because I knew that it wasn’t safe.

Deaton walked out to the front. “I sorry but we’re closed.”

“Hey I’m here to pick up,” I recognized Peter’s voice.

“I don’t remember you dropping off,” Deaton countered.

“This one wondered in on its own.”

“Even if it did I told you already that we’re closed.”

“Well maybe this one time you could make an exception, couldn’t you?”

“I’m sorry,” Deaton voice was steady, displaying no fear. “You should come back during regular business hours.”

“You have something of mine,” Peter snarled. “I’m here to collect it.”

“Let I said, we’re closed.”

There was a brief moment when both of them were quiet and I was afraid that something bad was going to happen to Deaton. I wanted to go out there and protect him but that look he gave me right before he left told me that he could handle this.

“Mountain ash,” Peter broke the silence. “That’s an old one.”

I jumped back when I heard something smash against the wall, but I noticed that Deaton’s heartbeat stayed calm. “Let me be as clear as possible, we are closed.”

“There are others that can help me get what I want Scott, those that are far more innocent and vulnerable.” Peter said before he left.

“Allison,” I said as Deaton walked back in. “He’s going after her since her family took Derek.

“Then you must do what is right,” Deaton replied. “I know that you will do whatever it takes to defeat Peter but you must know that you can’t do this on your own.”

“I know,” I replied. “I’m trying to keep control.”

“Well one way of keeping control is by having an anchor. Something or someone that can you’re your humanity alive and your humanity is the advantage you need against Peter.”

“I already have an anchor,” I said. “It’s Stiles.”

**(Stiles’ POV)**

“You want me to take her to the formal?” Jackson asked.

“I don’t want you to, I need you to,” Scott explained.

Scott needed someone to take Allison to the dance to protect her from Peter and Jackson was the most likely candidate. Coach just Scott that he couldn’t go to the formal because of his low grades and he only had two options—no dance or no lacrosse, but coach chose for him.

“Screw you,” Jackson gestured to the both of us. “You know what, screw you two in fact screw each other.”

If only he knew how close we’ve came to screwing. Scott and I still haven’t had a proper discussion on him trying to claim me. I do want to do more with him but only when he’s not under the influence of the full moon.

“You know he saved your life right?” I said.

“He left me for dead.”

“I got shot for you,” Scott countered.

“Oh yeah, show me the bullet wound.”

“You know it healed.”

“Oh convenient,” Jackson glared.

“Do it for Allison,” Scott pleaded. “She’s in serious danger; I’m talking round the clock danger. She needs someone to keep an eye on her at the dance.”

“Have her dad do it,” Jackson suggested. “He’s the one actually equipped to do this.”

“How am I supposed to do that and keep him from finding out about me?”

“Not my problem,” Jackson went to leave but Scott blocked his path.

 

“You’re her friend too,” Scott said. “You are. You can’t tell me that all that time you spent to get to me that you didn’t get to know her and like her. It’s Allison, it’s impossible not to like her. You can’t tell me you don’t care if she gets hurt.”

“What if I get hurt?”

“Then it’s worth it.”

“Not to me,” Jackson pushed us aside and walked away.

I’m not going to lie, the things that Scott is saying about Allison are making me jealous but I knew he is doing this because he has a big heart. It’s hard for Scott to dislike anyone and what he’s saying is true, I might not like Allison because Scott had a crush on her but she is a nice, sweet girl.

“Well I shouldn’t say I told you so because it wouldn’t be strong enough,” I said. “How about, I’m always right and you should listen to whatever I had to say and never disagree ever. “

“I’m not done,” Scott walked after Jackson.

**(Scott’s POV)**

“This is really nice,” mom said touching my suit jacket. “How did you afford a…”

“It’s not going to work will it?” I asked knowing that she was looking at the torn inside of the jacket.

“No, it’s fine, no one will notice” she encouraged. “No one who is legally blind.”

“I heard that!”

“Come in here so that we can try it,” she held up the jacket and I put it on. “You see.  I think that this is actually going to work.”

“Really?”

“Turn,” she demanded. “And…no.”

“What?” I asked and she pointed down turns my ripped pants. “What am I going to do mom? I can’t buy new ones.”

“It’s okay, take them off,” she walked out the room. “Pants off now!”

Mom came back in with a needle and thread and began stitching up my pants. “Is she coming here because you know that I need the car tonight?”

“No I’m going stag.”

“You’re going alone?”

“Stag,” I repeated. “There’s a difference.”

“I’m just surprised,” she said. “That, you know, you don’t have anyone else to ask but Allison.”

“There actually is,” I mumbled.

“What,” she asked. “Who?”

I hesitated, looking down and biting my lip nervously. I didn’t know how to tell my mom but I had to tell someone. If she didn’t know about me being a werewolf she at least needs to know about me being bisexual. “Stiles.”

“Really!” she squealed.

“Mom, there are no others like Stiles.”

“Oh I know,” she smiled. “Do you really feel that way?”

“Mom can you please keep sewing?” I groaned regretting talking about this to her.

“Come here,” she patted the seat next to her. “Do you really feel that way?”

“I can’t help it,” I replied. “I mean every time I look at him I get this hollow feeling in my chest, like someone just took a shovel and dug a hole through me. I didn’t know that anyone could actually feel this bad.”

“I know,” she said. “Everyone feels this way eventually. Have you told him how you feel?”

“He knows.”

Mom smacked me on the forehead. “Listen dumbass, tell him how you feel. Tell him the truth, tell him any and everything.”

While everyone else was dancing and having fun, I was skulking around to avoid coach and then I noticed Peter. As quickly as I saw him, he disappeared. I look around frantically trying to find him but I couldn’t so I discreetly made my way over to the bleachers and found Allison near Jackson. I sighed knowing that they were fine. My eyes lingered around until I found Stiles with Lydia and I would be lying if I said I wasn’t jealous of them dancing together.

“McCall,” Coach yelled my name. “I see you!”

I quickly moved from the bleachers and made my way to the dance floor, trying to escape his line of vision. He kept chasing after me so I had to come up with a plan quick.

“Danny!” I yelled. “Danny come dance with me.”

“What?” he asked.

“Dance with me.”

“No,”

“Please, right now.” I pulled him to the dance floor and wrapped my hands around his neck and he put his around my waist.”

“McCall, you not supposed…” Coach stopped talking when he saw me with Danny. The music stopped playing and everyone was staring at the three of us.  “What the hell are you doing?”

“Yes, coach.” I pulled closer to Danny.

“Okay, hold on.” Coach started laughing when he noticed everyone glaring at him. “I was just saying that...he’s not supposed…you guys don’t think…just dance everybody.”

“Thanks dude I own you,” I told Danny when coach walked away. I moved through the crowd until I was in front of the love of my life. “Stiles.”

“Yes I will dance with you,” we laughed together. He wrapped his hands around my neck, while mines rest on his waist. “What?”

“It’s hard not to look at you,” I replied.

“I like when you look at me.”

“I know that we keep avoiding the subject but I’m sorry that I almost jumped you during the full moon.”

“It’s okay.”

“You should know that it wasn’t only because it was a full moon or because I’m a werewolf now. I think that I’ve been feeling this way about you for a long time but never really noticed.”

“What feeling would that be Scott?” he asked.

“That I’m in love with you.”

“I’m in love with you too,” he replied.

We were about to kiss but then Stiles pulled back. “What’s wrong?”

“Lydia,” he said. “She just ran out of here. I think she was crying.”

“You should go check it out.”

He nodded. “Okay, but we’ll pick this back up later.”

I nod before watching him walk away. I stood there alone pleased that we both admitted that we’re in love with each other. I smiled to myself when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

Allison appeared beside me. “We need to talk.”


	9. Chapter 9

**(Stiles’ POV)**

“No I’m not just going to let you leave her here,” I stared at Lydia’s limp, bloody, unconscious body. I can’t believe Peter did this to her. I was away from her for a second and she runs out the building, then the next thing I know Peter is attacking her in the field.

“You don’t have much of a choice,” Peter replied.

“Just kill me, look I don’t care anymore.”

Peter’s claws pierced the skin under my chin, lifting me to a standing position. “Call your friend. Tell Jackson where she is. That’s all you get.”

“Don’t feel bad,” Peter said as we drove down the street in my jeep. “If she lives she’ll become a werewolf, she’ll be incredibly powerful.”

“Yeah,” I grumbled. “Once a month she’ll go out her freaking mind, trying to tear me apart.”

“Well actually since she’s a woman, twice a month.”

I can’t believe that this is happening either Lydia is going to die or she’s going to be extremely psychotic as a werewolf. The thought kept pondering in my mind as I parked my jeep into the hospital’s parking lot. I got out my jeep and Peter dragged me over to another car. “Whose car is this?”

“My nurse,” he asked went to open the trunk of the car.

“What happened to your…oh my god!” I peered down in the trunk, looking at the dead body of a woman.

Peter grabbed a bag that the lifeless body was holding then glanced to me. “I got better.”

He opened the bag, revealing multiple electronic devices. “Good luck getting a signal down here,” I said then Peter handed me a device. “Oh a MiFi and you are a Mac guy as well. Does that go for all werewolves or is that a personal preference?”

“Turn it on, get connected.”

“You know you’re killing the whole werewolf mystique thing,” I said. “Look you still need Scott’s username and password and I’m sorry but I don’t know them.”

“You know both of them,” Peter countered.

“No I don’t.”

“Even if I wasn’t able to listen to your heartbeat I can tell that you are lying.”

“Listen dude, I swear to g…”

Peter smashed my head against the laptop. “I can be very persuasive Stiles. Don’t make me persuade you.”

“What happens after you find Derek?” I asked while working on the laptop.

“Don’t think Stiles, type.”

“You’re going to kill people aren’t you?”

“Only the responsible ones.”

“Look, if I do this you have to promise to leave Scott out of it,” I demanded.

“Do you know why wolves hunt in packs?” Peter asked. “It’s because their favorite meal is too big for only one wolf to take down alone. I need Derek and Scott, I need both of them.”

“He’s not going to help you.”

“Oh he will,” Peter replied. “Because it will save those he cares about and you will because it will save Scott. Your best friend, who you know so well; you even know his username and password.”

I sighed before typing in the username and password.

“His username is Stiles?” Peter questioned. “His password is also Stiles?”

“Still want him in your pack?” I asked then used the GPS to locate Derek. “That’s where they’re keeping him; his own house?”

“Not at his house, under it,” Peter answered. “I know exactly where that is and I’m not the only one.” Peter moved over to the dead nurse’s car and put his things inside. “Give me your keys.”

“Careful she grinds,” I sighed giving Peter my keys. He held them in his hands and crashed the keys before handing them back to me. “So you’re not going to kill me?”

“Don’t you understand yet?” he asked. “I’m not the bad guy.”

“You turn into a monster with red eyes and fangs, and you’re not the bad guy here?”

“I like you Stiles,” he said. “And since you helped me, I’m going to give you something in return. Do you want the bite?”

“What?”

“Do you want the bite? If it doesn’t kill you, and it could, you’ll become like us.”

“Like you?”

“Yes a werewolf; would you like me to draw you a picture?” There was a brief pause as Peter stepped closer to me. “That night in the woods when I took Scott because I needed a new pack, it could have easily been you. You could be just as powerful as him. No more standing by his side watching him become stronger, you’ll be equals like lovers are supposed to me.” Peter grabbed my arm and brought it towards his mouth. “Yes or no?”

The offer to be just like Scott is really tempting and I know that the abilities that werewolves have are so incredible. If I did get the bite, Scott and I would be equals. I watch as Peter’s teeth lengthens and inch closer to my wrist when I quickly pulled back my arm.

“I don’t want to be like you,” I stated.

“You want to know what I just heard.” Peter smirked. “Your heartbeat increasing slightly over the words ‘I don’t want”. You may believe that you are telling the truth but you are lying to yourself. Goodbye Stiles.”

 

After Peter let me go I quickly made my way to the hospital to check on Lydia, hoping that Scott was there as well. When I arrived my dad quickly asked me questions that I couldn’t answer because I didn’t want to get him involved in this mess. My dad told me that Scott wasn’t at the hospital and I knew that he went to go find Derek; he also told me that the Hale fire was arson, orchestrated by a young woman.

Jackson and I were on our way to help Scott when we were cornered by Mr. Argent and some other hunters looking for Scott. I had no chose but to tell them where he was and when they were gone I knew that I had to do something to help Scott. That’s when I remembered the Molotov cocktail that Lydia made at the school, so I gathered all the ingredients to make the substance.

When Jackson and I finally arrived to the Hale house we saw the Alpha along with Scott, Derek, Mr. Argent, and Allison. Peter was about to attack when I threw one of the cocktails but he caught the beaker, luckily enough Allison used her bow and arrow to make the explosion. Jackson threw the other cocktail but Peter was still standing until Scott knocked him to the ground. We all watched as Peter stumbled, slowly shifting from alpha to human form. Burnt flesh and scars covered his body as he fell.

 I ran over to Scott and hugged him before giving him a kiss. “I’m glad that you’re okay.”

“I glad that you’re okay,” he replied. “You know I love you right?”

“I love you too,” I kissed him again.

“So you two are together?” Allison asked.

“Yeah,” Scott answered. “Sorry.”

“No,” Allison shook her head. “I’m sorry for attacking you.”

“It’s fine,” Scott stopped when he saw Derek walked over to Peter and ran towards them. “Wait! You said the cure comes from the one that bite you. Derek if you do this I’m dead. What am I supposed to do?”

“You’ve already decided,’ Peter looked at Derek. “I can smell it on you.”

“Wait, no don’t!” Scott yelled as Derek claws grew and sliced through Peter’s neck.

“I’m the alpha now,” Derek growled before walking out into the woods.

“What am I going to do?” Scott sighed.

I grabbed his shoulders. “We’re going to get through this, together.”

“Promise you’ll be by myself the entire time?”

“You couldn’t get rid of me if you tried,” I replied before kissing my werewolf boyfriend.

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waring: Features boyxboy sex

**(Scott’s POV)**

I grabbed Stiles by his shirt and pushed him up against the wall, plastering my own body against his. I growled against Stiles’ neck and heard his breath hitched. Stiles’ hands clenched onto my arms as his head fell back.

“Scott,” Stiles groaned.

My hands moved down to grab Stiles’ ass through his pants, pulling my boyfriend up against me.  I pressed closer to Stiles when he separated his legs. I could feel Stiles’ hard cock pressed against my own, so I reached down and pressed his hands against his swollen member. Stiles responded by pushing his hips against my body.

 I grabbed the back of Stiles’ neck with my free hand, pulling his head back so that I could look into his sparkling brown eyes. “I’m going claim you, Stiles.”

“Okay,” Stiles replied breathlessly.

I unbuckled Stiles’ pants and pushed them down his legs before turning him around to face the wall. I pulled my own pants down and reached for the lube in my pants pocket. I coated my fingers with liquidity substance and rubbed a descent amount into the crack of Stiles’ ass.  

“Get ready,” I pressed two fingers into Stiles, hearing the soft intake of his breath at the intrusion. I became self-conscious, hoping I didn’t hurt him when Stiles started pushing back my fingers, giving me reassurance.

Stiles groaned. “Fuck me now, Scott.”

I pulled my fingers out and grabbed my cock, pressing it against the small opening. I pressed the head of my cock against Stiles’ tight entrance, and then pushed in slowly, grabbing his hips before I plunged in until my groin pushed against Stiles’ ass.

“Oh, fuck!” Stiles cried.

I thrust again and again, slowly building up a steady rhythm until the only sound in the room came from flesh slapping against naked flesh. I reached around and grabbed Stiles’ leaking member, stroking him softly, my thumb grazing the tip and wiping up the precum that pooled there. I stroked Stiles’ cock faster and increased the ferocity of my thrusts.

I heard Stiles whimper and knew that we both were about to cum. Stiles cried as hot spunk begin to covered my hand bringing me over the edge into my own release. Sinking my teeth into the soft flesh of Stiles’ shoulder, I thrust once more, shooting my own seeds into Stiles’ ass.

“Stiles,” I groaned thrusting a few more times. I rest my head against Stiles’ shoulder, trying to calm down from the blissful sensation. Stiles and I have had sex before but this was my first time claiming him. For a while I’ve had this overwhelming desire to sink my teeth into his shoulder to mark him as mine and he finally allowed me to.

I pulled out of Stiles turned him around and brought my hand up from Stiles’ cock, licking it clean. I could see Stiles’ eyes widen as he watched me lick his seed from my hand. The taste was a little tangy and salty but there was also something sweet and sensational about it.

“That was so fucking hot, Scott,” Stiles grinned, pulling me close, giving me a mind-blowing kiss. “I love you Scotty.”

“I love you too Stiles,” I smiled, rubbing our noses together. “And now you’re officially mine.”

We were about to cuddle together on Stiles’ bed when I heard a whiling of some sort, but I automatically recognized the voice; Lydia. When I told Stiles, we quickly went to the hospital where Stiles found out that she disappeared from her room. He came back with Lydia’s recently wore gown so that I could track her scent. As we began to leave, Allison arrived to help with the search for Lydia. The three of us rode together in Stiles’ jeep until the scent brought us to the Beacon Hills Reserve and eventually lead to the old Hale house, but we didn’t find her there.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**(Stiles’ POV)**

“I’m serious,” Scott proclaimed as we walk into the locker room. “It’s not like the last full moon, I feel different.”

“Does that include not having the urge to maim and kill people, like me?” I asked.

“I swear I don’t have the urge to maim and kill,” Scott replied. “Besides I’ve never wanted to kill you, only to claim you.”

“Ha-ha,” I said rubbing Scott’s claiming bite that was still slightly visible on my neck. “And you said that now, but the full moon comes up and so do the claws and the fangs and howling, so yes I’m still locking you up.”

“Okay fine,” Scott agreed. “But I’m totally in control now. Did you get something better than cuffs this time?”

“Yeah much better,” I replied opening my locker. Once it was open the long chain I had inside come tumbling down onto the ground. I look to Scott and then to all of my teammates to see them staring at me.

“Part of me wants to ask,” Coach walked up. “The other part says that knowing will be more disturbing than anything I could ever imagine. So I’m just going to walk away.”

“Wise choice coach,” I replied as left. Scott and I went to grab the chains and when I looked up at him, he had a look on his face, like he was searching for something. “You okay?”

“There’s another in here, right now.”

“Another what?”

“Another werewolf.”

Scott couldn’t exactly tell which person was the werewolf so we had to devise a plan to find out who it is. We sat on the bench waiting for practice to start when an idea popped into my head.

“I told Coach that you’re switching with Danny today,” I handed Scott the goalie equipment.

“But I hate playing goal.”

“Remember when I said I had an idea,” I stated. “This is the idea.”

“Oh,” he replied. “What’s the idea?”

“I really don’t know how you survive without me sometimes,” I shook my head at my naïve boyfriend.

As practice started I watched as Scott tackled player after player, sniffing each one in order to see if they were a werewolf. Coach was profoundly upset and threatened Scott with suicide runs if he leaves the goal again. Scott tackled another player when my dad and his deputy came to take the player Scott just tackled. As the boy—Isaac—walked away with my dad Scott told me that he was the werewolf.

“His father’s dead,” Scott listened to the conversation my dad was having with Isaac. “They think it was murder.”

“Is he a suspect?” I asked.

“I’m not sure why?”

“Because they can keep him in a holding cell for twenty-four hours,” I answered.

“Like overnight?”

“During the full moon,” I replied.

“How good are these holding cells at holding people?”

“People good,” I said. “Werewolves, not so good.”

“Stiles remember when I said I didn’t have the urge to maim and kill?”

“Yeah,” I replied.

“Well he does.”

While I was in detention, Scott was out with Derek at Isaac’s house. Allison called and told me that her family was asking questions about Lydia and that they were going after Isaac tonight. There was a hunter disguised as a deputy and Allison was going to take care of him while I headed to the police station. As much as I wanted to be there for Scott during his shift, he demanded that I go help out Isaac because he was innocent, so instead Allison would help chain him up.

While Allison was with Scott, I was with Derek as we pulled into the police station parking lot. Even though it was against my better judgment, Derek insisted on distracting a deputy at the front desk while I sneak into my dad’s office to get the keys to the holding cell. I saw that the keys were gone and ran to the holding cell when I ran into a deputy, but then I look down and saw him bleeding and knew he was a hunter. I tried to get away but he quickly took hold of me, covering my mouth and dragging me to the holding cell where Isaac was located, but I was at least able to pull the fire alarm.

When we arrived to the cells, we saw that each one was empty then out of nowhere Isaac , in werewolf form, tackled the hunter. He knocked the Wolfsbane from the hunter’s hand and knocked him unconscious. Isaac glanced to me, walking dangerous close.

“Wait,” I held out my hand. “Isaac, don’t!”

He stared at me curiously but for some reason the fear that I had subsided, like I knew he wasn’t going to hurt me, and I don’t know why I had this feeling. For some odd reason I feel this connection with him, a connection I fell with Scott and sometimes Derek. We were interrupted when Derek entered the room and crashed the needle that held the Wolfsbane. Isaac got defensive, snarling and looked as if he was going to attack Derek. Derek eyes glowed red and he let out a loud roar causing Isaac to scurry down to the ground, shielding away from Derek. When he looked up he was back to human form.

“How did you do that?” I asked Derek.

“I’m the alpha,” he claimed with glowing red eyes.

 


End file.
